


Le chasseur et le chassé

by Byletha



Category: Hannibal (TV), Jagten | The Hunt (2012), Millenium - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Murder, Bi-Curiosity, Bible, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Inspired by a Movie, Intrigue, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Sexual Content
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byletha/pseuds/Byletha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De nombreux enfants sont portés disparus dans la petite garderie où Lucas travaille. Quelqu'un tentera de lui faire porter le chapeau, mais le mouton noir du village Lisbeth lui viendra en aide afin de découvrir le véritable coupable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai transformé la maternelle en garderie afin qu'il y ait des enfants d'âge différents afin de faire concorder quelques éléments et je n'ai pas pu résister, Will Graham fera quelques apparitions en t'en qu'enquêteur. Je l'aime j'y peux rien. =P
> 
> Ps: Je n'ai pas lu les livres, mais j'y compte bien. Pour l'instant, je ne me fis qu'aux films (2009) afin de connaître la personnalité de Lisbeth.
> 
> Bonne lecture! =)

-Tu comptes bien tous les traits Klara? Tu crois que nous arriverons à bon port? Demanda gentiment Lucas en tenant fermement deux sacs d'épiceries. 

Tous les deux marchaient sur le bord de la route avec prudence en prenant garde aux voitures, même si elles étaient peu nombreuses dans ce petit coin de campagne. Lucas prenait soin de ramener la petite fille lunatique chez elle. L'éducateur avait doublé de prudence depuis la disparition de la petite Lucy. Malgré l'année qui avait passé depuis, Lucas ne pouvait s'empêcher par moment de regarder les jouets avec lesquels elle aimait s'amuser. Expliquer aux enfants pourquoi ils ne reverraient plus leur amie n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir. Les gens avaient doublé de prudence et se montraient toujours craintifs. Personne n'osait laisser leur enfant jouer trop tard le soir. Fanny marchait devant eux en reniflant toutes les odeurs que le nouvel automne offrait à son museau curieux. 

-Je n'en ai pas manqué un seul. Je crois qu'on va bien s'en sortir. Dit-elle en regardant le sol. 

Soudainement, Fanny flaira une étrange piste et se dirigea vers le fossé. 

-Fanny, revient ici! S'exclama l'enseignant.

La chienne n'obéit pas et continua de flairer sa piste jusqu'à atteindre une silhouette maigrichonne vêtue d'un jeans noir et d'un manteau de cuir. Lucas reconnu tout de suite Lisbeth Salander. La pauvre jeune fille était considérée comme un espèce d'idiot du village. La pauvre lesbienne au maquillage extravagant et passionnée d'informatique prise dans une petite ville de campagne où la plupart des gens craignaient ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. La jeune fille tenait une bouteille de rhum à la main et une pochette empli de documents dans l'autre. Elle était ivre morte. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on pouvait voir la jeune fille dans un tel état d'ivresse. Les deux derniers mois avaient semblé pénibles pour elle. Lucas déposa ses sacs et dit à Klara de rester où elle était. En tentant de ne pas trébucher, il descendit le fossé et se pencha sur la jeune fille. 

-Ton lit serait un bien meilleur endroit pour dormir plutôt que cet amas de feuilles mortes tu ne crois pas? Murmura l'enseignant. 

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis ''papa''. Grogna la jeune fille les yeux clos. 

-Tu vas attraper la mort. 

-Laisse-moi tranquille, je vais bien! S'exclama la jeune fille.

Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux avant de le regarder. Son regard était empli d'une rare douceur, c'était un homme bien. Elle avait déménagé dans ce petit patelin depuis environs un an déjà et tous les gens de cette ville la détestait. Le seul endroit où on lui permettait d'aller c'était à la bibliothèque et au bar. Elle commandait son épicerie en ligne dans une ville voisine, car le gérant de l'épicerie de ce village ne lui permettait pas d'entrer. La plupart des gens la narguait où l'ignorait tout bonnement, mais ce n'était pas dans la nature de Lucas de faire une telle chose. La jeune fille s'en voulu soudainement de l'avoir insulté, mais elle ne lui dit pas. Même si plusieurs années les séparaient, cet homme était tout le contraire de l'homme horrible qu'avait été son père. C'était la seule insulte que son esprit embrouillé par l'alcool avait pu trouver. Elle se contenta de prendre une autre gorgée de rhum et de cacher son visage sous son immense capuchon noir avant de s'étendre de nouveau contre les feuilles humides. 

Lucas secoua la tête avec découragement et se releva.

-Comme tu voudras... fillette! Ajouta-t-il pour la narguer. 

Lisbeth se contenta de grogner alors que l'homme revint auprès de la petite enfant blonde.

-Elle mériterait un bon coup de pieds aux fesses! S'exclama Klara.

-Je te le fais pas dire. Ria Lucas en continuant sa route.

Lisbeth après avoir pris quelque longues inspirations jeta de nouveau un coup d'oeil aux documents qu'elle avait en main. 

-On est confortable? Demanda une voix familière. 

La jeune fille leva la tête et afficha un petit sourire.

-Plague...que viens-tu faire aussi loin de la ville? 

-Je voulais simplement constater à quel point tu vivais loin de la ville. Je suis étonné. Tu as un assez bon réseau malgré tout. Je voulais également t'apporter ça. En espérant que ça pourra t'aider.

\- Tu risques de me revoir en ville très bientôt. Je suis sur le point de tout laisser tomber. Mon enquête ne me délivre absolument rien. En un an j'ai parcouru mille et une fois les bois où elle jouait et je n'ai trouvé que dalle. 

-Abandonner ce n'est pas ton genre. Te saouler et t'endormir à l'extérieur non plus. Avant de descendre aussi bas, jette un coup d’œil à ça. Dit-il en lançant l'épais document devant elle. 

La jeune fille se mit en position assise et s'alluma une cigarette en feuilletant quelques pages. 

-Je t'ai laissé le numéro de Will au cas ou. 

Lisbeth mécontente releva la tête vers l'homme potelé. 

-Il n'y a pas de honte à demander de l'aide Lisbeth. Dit-il en remontant le fossé avec peine.

La jeune fille repris ses esprits et ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer en lisant le nom de Will Graham.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lars, Holger et Kruger sont des personnages inventés afin d'ajouter un peu plus de population à la ville. Je vais les approfondir au fils des chapitres.

Lisbeth s'était infiltrée dans tous les ordinateurs des gens de ce petit village. Il y avait quelques trucs pervers peu inhabituels. Rien qui constituait une preuve suffisante pour établir le profil d'un quelconque suspect, mis à part un ordinateur donc les mises à jours avaient été falsifiées. Plague avait fait un travail remarquable en dénichant cette information. Une fois hacker de façon adéquate, elle découvrit beaucoup de vidéos érotiques de jeunes adolescentes, mais aucune de l'âge de Lucy. Elle jugea bon de faire tout de même sa petite enquête et de découvrir à qui appartenait cet ordinateur. Qu'il s'agisse du kidnappeur qu'elle recherche importait peu. Quand il s'agissait de s'en prendre à des pervers, Lisbeth se portait volontaire pour régler la situation. Peut-être même que cette piste nouvelle allait la conduire à une autre piste, celle qui allait la conduire droit au kidnappeur de la petite Lucy. Elle emporta son portable avec elle et son fusil de chasse avant d'enfourcher sa moto. Le signal l'amenait dans les bois. Elle s'arrêta rapidement devant un petit café et après avoir tordu le bras au propriétaire en lui jurant de ne plus revenir, elle pu se commander un double expresso et prendre place à une table. Assit sur une banquette prêt d'elle se trouvait Grethe, Agnès et Nadja. 

-Un homme qui vient tout juste de sortir d'un divorce Nadja. Fait attention à toi. J'aime bien Lucas, mais fait tout de même attention à ne pas devenir celle donc on se sert pour se consoler. Dit Grethe.

-Je ne veux pas l'épouser, je veux le fréquenter c'est tout. Dit la jolie jeune fille au teint basané en s'allumant une cigarette. 

-Je ne sais pas si Lucas est prêt, mais une chose est certaine, ça me rend triste de le voir seul dans sa grande maison. Un peu de compagnie lui ferait du bien. Dit Agnès en sirotant son café.

-Je le drague souvent, mais on dirait qu'il ne comprend pas. Je n'ai jamais vu un homme aussi réservé. Peut-être que mon Danois n'est pas assez bon encore. Peut-être que je m'exprime mal. 

-Ton Danois est excellent Nadja. Il a toujours été réservé. Kristen son ex, c'était elle qui possédait le tempérament dans leur couple. Lucas a toujours été très ''zen'' et très réfléchit. Je crois que ce sera à toi de faire les premiers pas. Lucas n'est pas un homme très audacieux. C'est un homme prudent. N'est pas peur de lui faire prendre des risques. Dit Agnès en souriant.

-Mais fait attention. C'est une femme plus âgée qui en a vu et entendu des choses qui te le dit. Ajouta Grethe qui ne semblait pas approuver.

Lisbeth cala son café et sortie une cigarette de son paquet et s'approcha des trois femmes. Agnès et Grethe la dévisagea. Nadja était de dos et ne l'avait pas remarqué. 

-T'as du feu? Demanda la jeune fille à la jolie brunette. 

La femme sursauta en l'apercevant. Personne ne s'était habitué à son teint blême, ses cheveux noirs, ses piercings et ses jeans troués. 

-Non je n'en ai pas. Dit la jeune femme en détournant le regard.

Lisbeth observa la cigarette entre les mains de la jeune femme avant de reposer ses yeux sur elle.

-Ma cigarette. C'est tout ce que je souhaite allumer t'en fait pas...si c'est ça qui t'angoisse. 

Nadja embarrassée et impatiente de la voir s'éloigner finit par sortir son briquet de son sac à main et l'alluma. 

-Merci. Il y a plus un seul homme en ville ou quoi? Dit Lisbeth en leur faisant dos.

-Ils sont tous à la chasse. Dit Nadja en rangeant son briquet.

-Ça tombe bien. J'y vais aussi. Dit-elle en prenant une bouffée de sa cigarette en rejoignant sa moto.

-Les hommes chasses et les femmes font de l'équitation par chez nous. Ne t'attends pas à ce qu'ils te souhaitent la bienvenu lorsque tu vas débarquer. Dit Grethe. 

Lisbeth trouvait ce mode de pensée très cliché et d'une autre époque, mais elle n'en souffla pas mot. Elle prit une dernière bouffée de cigarette et l'écrasa au sol avant de grimper sur son engin.

-Je ne suis pas ici pour me faire des ami(e)s. Dit-elle avant de rouler rapidement en direction de la forêt.

Les hommes se baignaient nus à l'exception de Lucas qui avait plongé tête première tout habillé. À leur retour de la chasse deux tournées de bière étaient payées à celui qui oserait sauter le premier. Lucas n'avait pas hésité un seul instant. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se déshabiller. Être en compagnie de ses amis était la seule façon pour lui d'oublier sa séparation difficile et d'être privé de la présence de Marcus son fils. Bruun fier du défi qu'il avait donné tapa des mains alors que Lucas nageait vers le bord du quai. 

-Je n'aurais jamais osé. Elle est glacée! Dit Bruun en lui tendant la main.

-Je vais être trempé de la tête aux pieds jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au campement maintenant c'est malin! Ria Lucas en attrapant la main de son ami. 

-Je n'ai pas oublié le Grog ça va te remettre d'aplomb!

Lisbeth gara sa moto sur le bord de la route, s'empara vite de son portable et couru vers le quai avant de se cacher derrière un arbre. Elle ouvrit le portable et tenta d'établir une connexion. Les vêtements et les portables de tous les hommes étaient au sol. Il était difficile de dire à qui appartenait tel ou tel portable. Il n,y avait que Bruun qui semblait texter, mais il n'était pas le coupable. Après avoir tapé quelques codes et infiltré son portable, elle vit que la connexion qu'elle recherchait n'était pas la tienne. Elle pouvait au moins écarter l'homme à la sombre barbe de sa liste de suspect. 

Après leur baignade, les hommes se dirigèrent vite à leur campement dans le but de se sécher et de se vêtir convenablement pour la chasse. Lisbeth repéra l'immense bâtisse où les hommes se réunissaient et ramenaient le bétail abattu. Elle camoufla sa moto derrière un buisson, s'empara de son portable ainsi que de son fusil. Elle avait également pris soin de recouvrir ses noirs habits d'un uniforme de camouflage. Elle se rapprocha en se cachant d'un arbre à un autre arbre. Sa mince silhouette était très pratique pour se cacher. La bande d'homme se séparèrent et prirent chacun une direction différente. Par réflexe, elle décida de suivre Johan le premier. Ce grand homme blond lui rappelait son demi-frère. Instinctivement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le percevoir comme quelqu'un de menaçant. Plusieurs coups de feu à la suite se firent entendre un peu plus loin, mais elle continua de suivre l'homme aux cheveux blonds.

Elle garda ses distances et observa le signal que lui donnait son cellulaire, ça ne semblait pas venir de lui, mais elle resta tout de même un moment pour l'observer. Elle n'avait jamais vu un homme à la carrure aussi imposante. Elle sortie son fusil afin d'observer l'homme de plus prêt au travers sa mire. L'homme respirait rapidement lorsque d'un seul coup, son torse cessa de bouger. Il se mis en position de tire et pointa son arme. Lisbeth dirigea son fusil dans la direction que pointait Johan et vit un joli cerf. Il fit feu et la créature s'écroula au sol. Il s'approcha rapidement du cerf pour réaliser qu'il avait loupé le cœur. La pauvre bête gigotait. Johan se pris la tête en la secouant. Il repointa de nouveau son arme contre la tête de la bête et fit feu. À ce moment précis, Lisbeth su qu'il n'était pas l'un des suspects. Cet homme avait du respect pour la vie. Il prenait le risque d'être ridiculisé par son groupe d'amis et perdait également une jolie tête de cerf qu'il aurait pu vendre à bon prix. Il avait fait le choix d'éviter à l'animal de souffrir. Cet homme était un gros dur au cœur tendre. 

Lisbeth se mit alors à la recherche d'un autre chasseur et tomba sur Lucas. Elle observa le signal à son ordinateur et vit que le téléphone de Lucas n'était pas celui qu'elle recherchait non plus. Elle le suivit tout de même. 

''Les plus discrets sont souvent les plus dangereux, même s'ils ont l'air doux comme des agneaux.'' Pensa-t-elle. 

Lucas marcha lentement en prenant de grandes bouffées d'air. Le vent se leva et quelques feuilles se mirent à tomber des arbres. Lisbeth se mit vite à frissonner. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir apporté un foulard. L'homme regardait au sol, il semblait avoir trouvé une piste. Après un petit moment, il se cacha derrière un rocher et attendit. C'est alors qu'un autre cerf montra le bout de son nez. Lucas pris une grande inspiration et tira. La bête tomba au sol, mais cette fois-ci, aucune souffrance. L'homme s'avança de la créature entoura l'un de ses bois de ses doigts et souleva sa tête afin de regarder les yeux du joli cerf et le reposa doucement avant de le caresser gentiment. Agnès avait raison, cet homme était très calme et très réfléchit. Il ne lui inspirait que du bien. Lisbeth ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de se mettre à la recherche d'un autre chasseur. 

Après avoir fait quelques mètres, elle vit des éclaboussures de sang au sol. Elle suivit le sang contre les feuilles au pas de course et tomba sur un cerf. Il avait eu plusieurs coups de fusils et il souffrait. La jeune fille sans hésitation dégaina son arme et fit feu en pleine tête.

-Espèce d'imbécile! Une tête complètement foutue! S'écria Ole avec le jeune Torsten à ses talons. 

-C'est tout ce que t'as mérité pour avoir raté ton coup sale crétin. Combien de temps tu as mis avant de venir ici hein? Les coups de feu à la file que j'ai entendu, ça venait de toi pas vrai? Cette pauvre bête à souffert le martyr pendant des heures par ta faute. 

-Qu'est-ce que tu connais de la chasse toi! S'exclama Ole saoul et fou de colère.

-C'est vrai que mon père m'a appris qu'il ne fallait pas...Commença Torsten.

-Ce cher Théo, il revient toujours de la chasse bredouille à trop vouloir obéir aux règles. Toi, espèce de gouine je te jure que tu vas me payer ça! 

-Tu pue le rhum, pas étonnant que tu vises comme un pied. S'exclama Lisbeth avec mépris. 

Ole brandit alors le manche de son fusil et en donna un fort coup sur la mâchoire de la jeune fille qui tomba au sol. Elle se reprit rapidement et donna elle aussi un coup de son manche de fusil, mais entre ces jambes. L'homme tomba sur le dos, tandis que Lisbeth lui sauta dessus et commença à le ruer de coup. Elle avait fait de la boxe et elle avait une droite du tonnerre. L'homme au sol ne parvenait pas à se mettre debout. Torsten paniqué agrippa les bras de la jeune fille et Ole en profita pour lui donner une baffe.

Bruun, Johan, Lucas, Theo, Lars, Holger et Kruger arrivèrent au pas de course en entendant l'engueulade et séparèrent vite les deux bagarreurs. Johan avait vite maîtrisé Ole, mais Lucas Brunn et Théo durent s'y mettre à trois afin de maîtriser la jeune fille qui bouillonnait de rage. Lorsqu'elle n'eut plus d'énergie pour gigoter les hommes la relâcha. 

-Bande de connard! Cria-t-elle en essuyant son nez couvert de sang tout en s'éloignant. 

-Tu es en état de conduire ta moto? Demanda Lucas. 

Lisbeth ne lui répondit pas et s'empara de son arme et de son sac. Lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait plus son cellulaire, elle se mit à paniquer. Elle se mit vite à quatre pattes et se mit à chercher agressivement au travers les feuilles.

-Merde! Mon portable! Cria-t-elle. 

-Donnes-moi ton numéro que j'appelle. Tu le retrouveras plus vite. Dit Lucas.

-Va au diable! Pas question que je te donne mon numéro! 

-Lucas arrête d'être sympa avec elle. Je te l'ai déjà dit mille et une fois! La tête est foutu, mais je saurai te dépecer cette belle viande, calme-toi. Dit Kruger en tentant de calmer Ole qui avait le visage tout enflé. 

Lucas ne se laissa pas impressionner par le tempérament de la jeune fille et insista pour l'aider. Il lui tendit son cellulaire. 

-Tien, compose ton numéro toi-même et efface l'historique d'appel de mon téléphone par la suite. Comme ça je ne verrai pas ton numéro. Ça te va ça?

La jeune fille leva la tête vers lui avant de se mettre debout. Elle fit ce que Lucas lui avait suggéré et elle entendit la sonnerie non loin d'elle. Elle regarda tout autour et vit un petit écran s'allumer au travers les feuilles orangées. Elle se précipita comme s'il s'agissait de sa vie et s'empara du téléphone. Après avoir effacé son numéro dans le téléphone de Lucas elle observa le fond d'écran de son portable. Sur la photo on pouvait voir Lucas encercler les épaules d'un jeune adolescent. Son garçon avait ses pommettes et la forme de son visage. 

-Il s'appelle Marcus. Dit Lucas en s'emparant doucement de son cellulaire. 

-Je sais. Dit-elle en évitant son regard.

-Et comment tu sais ça? 

-J'ai besoin d'un verre. Dit-elle en quittant la scène sans accorder de regard à quiconque. 

Lucas la regarda s'éloigner d'un air intrigué et amusé avant de porter attention à son groupe d'amis. Une fois à sa moto, elle repointa son cellulaire en direction du groupe. Tandis que les hommes s'occupaient du bétail, Ole, Théo et Torsten traînaient de la patte. Elle obtenu rapidement un signal en pointant dans leur direction. 

-Je suis certaine que c'est toi gros enfoiré. Dire que tu travailles avec les enfants espèces de pervers. Dit-elle en observant Ole tout en enfilant son casque.


	3. Chapter 3

Les hommes débarquèrent au seul bar du village et Lucas eu droit à ses deux tournées de bière. Lisbeth avait pris place bien avant eux. Elle observa chacun des hommes s'asseoir et décida de leur établir chacun une fiche. Si elle devait creuser en profondeur en chacun d'eux ou en chacun des membres de ce village afin de découvrir le coupable, elle le ferait. 

Elle avait eu la chance d'exclure Brunn, Johan et Lucas de ses suspects. Il ne lui restait que Théo, Ole, Lars, Holger, et Kruger. 

-Tu n'es pas majeur toi, allez décampe de mon bar! S'exclama le patron en désignant Torsten.

-Oh allez, je le surveille, il ne consommera rien. Allez soit sympa, laisse-lui passer une soirée entre hommes. Dit Théo à la défense de son fils.

Le patron hésita quelques instants et finit par capituler. Il se dirigea vers la table de Lisbeth et lui apporta un deuxième pichet et une serviette humide pour nettoyer son nez blessé. Lorsque Ole l'aperçu, il ne put s'empêcher de se lever. Théo lui agrippa le bras et le fit s'asseoir.

-Fiche-lui la paix. Dit Lars en faisant signe au barman de leur apporter un pichet de bière.

Lars était le propriétaire de plusieurs écuries, mais sa plus grande et sa plus belle écurie se trouvait dans le village où il habitait. Il avait entraîné tous les enfants de la région fille et garçon, mais depuis la disparition de sa fille Lucy, l'homme s'était laissé allé. Il n'était plus qu'une loque humaine. Sa femme avait demandé le divorce et elle avait eu droit à la garde de leur deuxième enfant. Il vivait en reclus sauf lorsque ses amis l'obligeaient à venir à la chasse. Il avait l'air si tristounet. Elle observa le calendrier sur son portable et réalisa que demain jour pour jour, la petite Lucy avait disparue depuis un an. La police avait enquêté sur lui minutieusement, mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé. 

-Qu'est-ce que tu es venue foutre dans ce bled? Tu n'es pas seulement venue goutter aux joies de la nature...pas une accro de la technologie telle que toi. Tu es une vraie fille de ville. Y'a anguille sous roche. Dit Holger le mari de Grethe.

-Je te rends nerveux? As-tu des choses à cacher?

-Rien qui me valent l'asile pendant plusieurs années contrairement à toi. 

Le groupe regarda alors en direction de la jeune fille. À voir leur expression de surprise, personne n'était au courant.

-Oui j'ai fait mes recherches. Dit Holger fier de lui.

-Ce que tu sais à mon sujet ne me dérange pas. Je suis prête à parier que ton historique sur le net est bien plus embarrassant que mon passé. Si tu crois que ton bénévolat à l'église fait automatiquement de toi un homme saint, tu te trompes.

-Le passé on ne peut pas l'effacer. Un historique si. 

-Oh oh oh...si tu savais. Dit-elle en riant tout en prenant une gorgée de bière.

-Les relations interpersonnelles c'est pas ton fort toi. Tu as vraiment une personnalité de merde. Dit Kruger le propriétaire de l'abattoir de la ville.

-Tu connais ce dicton qui dit ne faites pas l'erreur de confondre personnalité et attitude. Ma personnalité c'est qui je suis, mon attitude dépend des gens avec qui je suis.

Lucas ne put s'empêcher de sourire en prenant une gorgée de bière.

-La chasse, ce n'est pas pour les femmes, mais pour les hommes. Dit Ole en grognant.

Lisbeth pouvait parier qu'il était très insulté de s'être fait casser la gueule par une femme et de s'être retrouvé plus amoché qu'elle à la fin du combat.

-Ce n'est pas une femme, c'est une gouine. Dit Holger en affichant un air dégoûté.

Cet homme fervent de religion avait les homosexuels en horreur apparemment.

-Quoi de plus viril et hétéro qu'une bande de gars qui se baignent tout nu ensemble au fond des bois. Dit Lisbeth avec sarcasme en prenant une gorgée de sa bière.

Cette fois-ci les hommes restèrent silencieux et parurent angoissés face à l'illusion de la jeune fille sauf Lucas qui lui s'amusait de la situation.

-Tu nous as donc regardé pendant qu'on se baignait? Demanda Théo qui paru gêné. 

-Ouais, en fait je vous ai tous pris en photo et je vais tout foutre sur le net!

Lisbeth faisait exprès de les provoquer, elle voulait les analyser et observer leur tempérament à chacun.

-Toi tu n'as pas suffisamment de monde au balcon pour diffuser quoi que ce soit sur le net! S'exclama Kruger en la regardant de la tête aux pieds.

-Les amateurs de corps juvéniles pourraient apprécier. Je suis persuadée qu'il y en a au moins un parmi vous.

Les hommes s'observèrent et ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. La situation tournait au vinaigre. La jeune fille répliquait à toutes leurs attaques. Elle ne déclarait pas forfait alors qu'ils faisaient tout afin de lui faire quitter le bar.

-Pourquoi tu nous a observé nous baigner. Dit le jeune Torsten en quittant finalement son portable des yeux afin de tenter de participer à la conversation.

Kruger déjà très saoul se leva en présentant son entre-jambe.

-Tu veux voir ce que c'est un homme digne de ce nom?

-Ouais pourquoi pas, quand tu en rencontrera un présente-le moi. Dit-elle en reposant les yeux devant son écran.

Quelques hommes rigolèrent en observant Kruger se rasseoir. 

-Je te préfère saoule dans le fond d'un fossé. Grogna Ole. 

-Je ne bougeais plus et je ne disais plus un mot. C'est comme ça que tu aimes tes femmes?

-Sale gouine. Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour foutre le camp! Tu vois pas que personne ne veut de toi ici?!? Grogna Kruger.

-Je suis peut-être une gouine, mais je ne m'en suis jamais caché. Je ne prétends pas être un gros mec viril plein de testostérone et le charmeur de ces dames alors que j'adore mater de la pornographie shemale. 

-Quoi tu pénètres dans nos ordinateurs maintenant? S'exclama Kruger en se levant de nouveau.

-Pas dans tous les ordinateurs. Seulement dans ceux des gens que je n'aime pas.

-Tu détestes tout le monde. Dit Johan embarrassé par la tournure que prenait la situation.

-Presque tout le monde. Dit-elle avant de jeter un regard à Lucas rapidement.

Kruger se leva et se précipita sur la jeune fille et tenta de s'emparer de son ordinateur. 

-Touche pas à ça! Cria la jeune fille avant de lui balancer une droite sur le nez. 

L'homme s'effondra en se tenant le nez.

-Tu me l'as pété sale garce! 

-Ça suffit! Cria Lucas en se levant brusquement. -Johan tu es le seul qui n'a pas bu, va conduire Kruger à la clinique la plus proche. - Ole tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi. On ne chasse pas saoul et on ne provoque pas quelqu'un inutilement dans un bar. Tous ce qu'on veut, c'est passer une soirée tranquille. On peut faire ça? Demanda l'homme épuisé avant de se rasseoir. 

Ole obéit et le reste de la soirée se passa sans le moindre soucis. Ole et Kruger était officiellement des hommes agressifs et sexistes et Holger un homme vieux jeu à l'esprit fermé. Le téléphone de Lucas sonna et il prit rapidement l'appel et se dirigea à l'extérieur du bar. Par curiosité, Lisbeth entra quelques codes et pu avoir accès à son téléphone. 

-Allô ici Lucas. 

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas encore invité chez toi? Demanda une voix féminine.

-Quoi? Demanda l'homme. 

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas encore invité chez toi? 

-Heu...je sais pas trop. Dit Lucas d'une voix timide en riant.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends. Invites-moi. Dit-elle d'un ton très sérieux.  


Il y eut un petit moment de silence. Lisbeth amusé ne put s'empêcher de rire. Nadja suivait les conseils d'Agnès à la lettre. Elle le brusquait. 

-Hum...tu veux bien venir chez moi ce soir? 

-Oui. Alors à ce soir.

-Au revoir. Murmura Lucas d'une voix toujours aussi timide avant de raccrocher.

Lucas réapparut dans le bar sans dire un mot, mais Brunn avait tout de suite comprit. 

-Son premier rencart depuis son divorce! S'exclama l'homme. 

Lucas fit un signe de la main afin de le faire taire, mais tous les autres hommes se mirent à chanter en donnant des coups sur la table afin de demander à Lucas de boire sa bière d'un coup afin de se donner du courage pour ce soir. Sous les acclamations de ses amis Lucas le fit en souriant alors que les hommes criaient leur joie. Lisbeth ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de réaliser que le portable qu'elle traquait en direct était en utilisation et que de la pornographie était regardé. Elle observa la table et Ole était là et buvait sa bière. Elle se leva et se dirigea en direction des toilettes pour homme et y entra rapidement. Elle prêta l'oreille et entendit tous les bruits qui pouvait lui rappeler un homme qui se masturbait. Elle quitta les toilettes rapidement et retourna à sa chaise. La personne qui sortie des commodités était Torsten. Un jeune adolescent en chaleur qui se branle devant tout et rien en cachette de ses parents, il n'y avait rien de significatif là-dedans...toutes ses pistes et ses soupçons s'écroulaient. Ole n'était pas le coupable elle n'arrivait pas à le croire.

-Merde! Meeeeerde!!!!!!!! Cria-t-elle en quittant le bar. 

Une fois à l'extérieur, elle cria à nouveau sa colère en s'asseyant sur le trottoir. 

Quelques minutes passèrent et Lucas quitta le bar avec Théo sous le bras. 

-Ce n'est pas ta journée toi. Je te ramène? Demanda l'homme gentiment.

-Non. Dit-elle en se relevant avant de s'écrouler contre le trottoir. 

Les deux pichets de bière et le coup qu'elle avait reçu au nez l'avait assommé plus qu'elle ne le croyait. Son front se heurta au sol et elle se cramponna la tête. 

-Ras-le-bol. Murmura-t-elle en touchant son front recouvert de sang. 

Elle sentit alors une main agripper son manteau de cuir et la relever avec force.

-Allez vient. Dit Lucas en utilisant son autre bras disponible pour lui maintenir la taille.

-Mon meilleur ami Lucas, c'est le meilleur. C'est superman. Il va nous ramener tous les deux à bon port et s'envoyer en l'air avec la belle Nadja ce soir! Dit Théo complètement saoul en regardant son ami avec admiration avant de jeter un regard absent à Lisbeth.

La jeune fille capitula et accepta la proposition d'être reconduit chez elle.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucas tout en roulant vers la maison de son meilleur ami observait les deux individus saoul dans son rétroviseur quelques secondes avant de reposer ses yeux sur la route. Il avait bu lui aussi ce n'était pas très sage de sa part de prendre le volant, mais il n'était pas dans un état d'ébriété aussi avancé que ses deux passagers. Théo fixait la jeune fille de la tête aux pieds, elle n'était définitivement pas son genre de femme. 

-Je paris que tu t'es tapé plus de filles que je ne m'en suis jamais tapé. Dit l'homme en la regardant toujours.

Lisbeth avait envie de lui dire que ça ne le regardait pas, mais décida de mettre son mauvais caractère de côté. Il lui avait attiré suffisamment d'ennui pour aujourd'hui. Elle décida plutôt de répliquer avec une pointe d'humour.

-Je ne sais pas combien de fille tu t'es tapé, mais je serais quand même prête à parier que oui.

Théo se mit à rigoler. Il ne la trouvait peut-être pas jolie, mais cette fille avait de la répartie pour deux et ça c'était amusant.

-Ça ne fait rien, car tu sais pourquoi? 

Lisbeth fait non de la tête.

-Car je suis très amoureux de ma femme. Je l'aime de touuuut mon cœur. 

Lisbeth ne put s'empêcher de sourire. 

-C'est une bonne chose, elle a rencontré un type bien. Dit la jeune fille en déposant sa main contre son nez afin de ne pas sentir l'haleine d'alcool de l'homme à ses côtés.

Lucas une fois devant la porte de son meilleur ami, fut accueillit par Agnès qui pris le relais. Elle jeta un coup d’œil derrière l'épaule de Lucas et le regarda terrifiée lorsqu'elle aperçue la jeune fille dans la voiture.

-Cette fille à un sérieux problème Lucas. C'est vrai qu'elle a cassé le nez de Kruger et tabassé Ole? 

-Les nouvelles vont vites. Oui c'est vrai. Ils étaient saouls et ils l'ont provoqué. Voilà le résultat. Enfin, prends soin de Théo. Dit-il en leur faisant au revoir. 

-Mon meilleur ami je t'aime! S'exclama l'homme tandis qu'Agnès ferma la porte en riant.

Lucas replaça ses cheveux et repris le volant avant d'arriver devant la seule petite maisonnette isolée du village. L'homme déposa le sac contenant le portable de la jeune fille sur son épaule et ouvrit la portière. Lisbeth s'était endormi. Elle faisait de petits bruits paniqués en fronçant les sourcils. Son rêve ne semblait pas plaisant. 

-Lisbeth...allez debout. J'ai besoin de tes clés. Lisbeth? 

Il déposa sa main sur son épaule et la remua afin de la réveiller. Elle sursauta en repoussant brusquement le bras de l'homme en regardant à gauche et à droite se demandant où elle était. 

-Wooo du calme, du calme tu es chez toi. Où sont tes clés? 

Lorsque Lisbeth reconnu Lucas elle laissa tomber sa tête mollement contre le siège de la voiture et fouilla dans son manteau de cuir et lui tendis sa clé. Il se dépêcha d'ouvrir et d'y déposer le portable avant de retourner à la voiture. 

-Passe ton bras autour de moi. 

Elle observa l'homme quelques instants et soupira.

-C'est la dernière fois que je me saoule. Dit-elle en encerclant les larges épaules de Lucas de son bras. 

-Faire une promesse et la maintenir sont deux choses. Rigola l'homme en l'aidant à marcher. 

-Vachier. Dit-elle en riant à son tour. 

Tout en riant, les deux individus entrèrent. Il la déposa sur l'immense divan du salon. Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui et vit des cellulaires, des tours d'ordinateur, des portables et des écrans partout. Elle avait plus d'argent qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Personne ne savait ce qu'elle faisait vraiment comme boulot. Il est vrai que personne n'avait vraiment cherché à savoir. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, pris une serviette qu'il humidifia avant de retourner auprès de la jeune fille. Il épongea son front en sang doucement.

-Pourquoi n’emménages-tu pas en ville. Tu y serais tellement plus heureuse. Tu aurais plus de chance de rencontrer un jour une fille bien. Ce n'est pas dans ce petit coin de campagne que tu vas améliorer tes chances.

-Je ne laisserai pas ces crétins m'intimider et me faire quitter mon chez moi et qui a dit que j'étais lesbienne.

Lucas cessa de lui éponger le front et senti ses joues s'empourprer. 

-Heu...tout le monde. Dit-il en se grattant la nuque.

-Tout le monde sauf moi.

-On te voit sans cesse ramener des femmes chez toi et tu ne te défends pas à ce sujet lorsque les gens te nargues à propos de ça alors les gens en ont tout de suite conclu que...

-Les hommes intéressants se font plus rares, donc je n'en ramène pas souvent. Expliquer les joies de la bisexualité à cette bande de crétin, ce n'est même pas la peine. Et puis, je préfère qu'ils me croient lesbienne. Je diminue ainsi mes chances de me faire draguer par ces idiots. Dans ce village une personne dit quelque chose et le message se répand comme une traînée de poudre et ce qui se dit n'est pas toujours exact.

-Bisexuelle, lesbienne ou hétéro. Je ne crois pas que ce soit important. Je crois que seule ton attitude détestable suffit à éloigner les gens. Au fond, c'est tout ce que tu souhaites. Être seule et isolée. Je me trompe? 

-Quelle clairvoyance professeur.

-Je ne suis plus professeur depuis longtemps. 

-Tu es merveilleux avec les bambins, mais te retrouver soudainement gardien au jardin d'enfant n'est pas ce que tu espérais. Quand l'école où tu enseignais à fermée, tu n'avais pas vraiment le choix de te retrouver où tu es. Tu t'en contentes. Tu sors tout juste d'un divorce et tu as une pension à payer. Tu ne te permettras pas de jouer les difficiles.

-Je préfère ne pas savoir comment tu sais autant de chose à mon sujet. La réponse me fait peur. Bonne nuit Lysbeth. Ajouta Lucas en la recouvrant d'un drap.

-Toi passe une bonne nuit Lucas. Elle est vraiment mignonne. Ne fait pas l'erreur de la repousser. Ne soit pas crétin.

-Merci du conseil. J'ai l'air d'avoir besoin de conseil? Demanda l'homme en levant un sourcil. 

Lisbeth lui afficha un léger sourire.

-Tu es tellement coincé. J'espère qu'elle saura te brusquer un peu, car autrement les choses n'avanceront jamais. Ou du moins à un rythme beaucoup trop lent pour rien. Ria-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux.

Lucas lui retourna son sourire et l'observa. Les gens voyaient en elle une jeune fille étrange au corps juvénile, mais lui voyait une femme qui n'avait pas eu la vie facile et qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Il vit surtout que personne n'était là pour la soutenir en cas de besoin. Ce qui est plutôt triste parce que d'ordinaire les gens de ce petit village se soutiennent toujours entre eux, mais quand ils décident de détester quelqu'un, ils se soutiennent mutuellement dans leur haine également. Lucas n'avait pas envie de rejoindre les moutons.

-J'aimerais avoir ton numéro. Juste pour prendre de tes nouvelles pour savoir comment va ce front. Dit-il en fouillant dans sa poche. 

Lysbeth l'observa sans répondre. Elle n'avait pas très envie de lui donner son numéro. 

-Je ne vais pas te harceler, je te promets.

La jeune fille hésita longuement, mais elle finit par lui faire un signe sobre de la tête en signe d'approbation. Lucas sortit son cellulaire et passa une éternité à le regarder. 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda la jeune fille.

-J'ai oublié comment on entre un nouveau contact. Je me suis initié au cellulaire il y a peu afin de pouvoir rejoindre Marcus à tout moment, mais en réalité je suis le type d'homme qui recherche un mot en ouvrant encore un dictionnaire. Je n'ai pas d'ordinateur. 

Lisbeth n'était pas souriante de nature, mais dans ce cas-ci, elle ne put s'en empêcher. Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Cet homme était trop drôle. 

-Et on dit que c'est moi l'anormale. Dit-elle en prenant le cellulaire de Lucas et d'y entrer ses coordonnées.

Lucas n'avait pas oublié son petit dicton entre la personnalité et l'attitude et fut heureux de constater qu'avec lui, la jeune fille se sentait bien. Elle n'était pas sur la défensive. Il pouvait ainsi voir sa véritable personnalité et c'était plutôt agréable de voir cette jeune fille enlever quelques une de ses barrières.

-Dis-moi Lisbeth, pourquoi tu es comme tu es?

-Ça veut dire quoi cette question? Demanda Lisbeth durement en tapant son numéro dans le portable.

-C'est une simple question tout ce qu'il y a de plus neutre. Dit Lucas en souriant en sachant qu'il fallait s'y prendre en douceur avant d'espérer obtenir la confiance de cette jeune femme.

-Quand tu auras subit un lot suffisant de vacheries, seulement là tu pourras comprendre pourquoi je suis comme je suis. Dit-elle en lui redonnant son cellulaire. 

L'homme observa longuement la jeune fille et compris qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse claire à sa question. Il hocha de la tête, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Mais je ne te souhaiterai jamais ça. Dit-elle doucement avant de fermer les yeux.

Lucas de dos retourna la tête et l'observa une dernière fois avant de quitter la petite demeure.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Lucas roulait en direction de chez lui en se demandant bien ce que la pauvre jeune fille avait bien pu subir. Lorsqu'elle dormait dans la voiture, son rêve, ses petits gémissements. Cette jeune femme était pleine de mystère. Une fois arrivé devant la porte de chez lui, Nadja était là et l'attendait avec impatience le sourire aux lèvres.

Lisbeth de son côté tentait de trouver le sommeil, mais savoir qu'elle devait repartir de zéro l'empêchait de dormir. Elle espérait tellement que l'indice que Plague lui avait fournit allait enfin la mener sur une piste intéressante. Elle s'empara de nouveau du dossier que son associé lui avait donné et observa les coordonnées de Will Graham. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle s'alluma une cigarette ouvrit son portable et décida de lui écrire un mail, même si elle était septique. Après 2 ans sans nouvelle, Will ne lui répondrait sans doute pas, mais au moins elle pouvait se dire qu'elle avait tout tenté avant de retourner à la ville pour de bon et mettre fin à cette enquête. Une fois le mail envoyé, alors seulement elle pu trouver le sommeil.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucas se dirigea vers le jardin d'enfant avec Nadja à ses côtés, mais en passant devant la maison de son meilleur ami, il entendit des bruits de dispute et la petite Klara se trouvait sur le trottoir devant chez elle. Nadja pris la main de la petite.

-Je vais la reconduire. Si tu allais voir ce qui ne va pas? Dit Nadja avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les tiennes.

Théo quitta la maison et se dirigea vers Lucas.

-Ça fait deux heures que nous nous disputons. Elle m'a apprécié hier lorsque j'étais d'humeur mielleuse, mais elle n'apprécie pas ma gueule de bois et mon tempérament bougon ce matin. Hey...dit-moi comment va cette chère dame? C'est comment chez elle? Dit Théo en regardant la jolie brunette s'éloigner en compagnie de sa fille.

-Elle allait bien quand je l'ai laissé. J'ai nettoyé son front. Sa maison regorge d'ordinateurs, de portables, de bouteilles de bière et il y des paquets de cigarettes dans chaque recoins. Tout ce qu'on s'imaginerait de Lisbeth. 

Théo fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami.

-Je parlais de Nadja Lucas. 

-Oh...heu. Je n'ai pas été chez elle, elle m'attendait chez moi. 

-C'était bien? Demanda Théo en affichant un air coquin.

-Oui. Très bien. Dit Lucas en baissant la tête.

Théo lui fit un regard perplexe en souriant.

-Tu clignes des yeux, tu fais toujours ça quand tu mens. Dit-il en pointant son visage.

Lucas secoua la tête.

-Non c'était bien c'est juste que...j'avais la tête ailleurs c'est tout.

Théo dévisagea l'homme quelques instants et se frotta le front.

-Tu n'as quand même pas le béguin pour Lisbeth? Demanda Théo en rigolant. Cette fille à de sérieux problèmes mentaux et elle ne joue pas dans la même équipe que nous de surcroît. Écoute bien un conseil d'ami. Continue de miser sur Nadja. Ne te complique pas la vie. Tu as déjà ton ex et ton fils donc tu dois t'occuper c'est suffisant. Dit Théo en lui tenant les épaules.

-Tu as raison. Dit Lucas en baissant la tête à nouveau.

L'éducateur en se dirigeant vers le jardin d'enfant remarqua vite que les enfants se cachaient afin de le surprendre. Il n'hésita pas à franchir la clôture et de les surprendre par derrière en poussant un grand cri. Les enfants hurlèrent en riant et ils jouèrent à la tague pendant un petit moment. Nadja séduite par l'homme devant-elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de le regarder en souriant. C'est alors que Grethe le fit appeler dans son bureau, elle semblait déboussolée. 

Lisbeth à son réveil, ne pu résister et pirata le cellulaire de Nadja afin de lire son dernier texto. 

''C'était une nuit très agréable. Ce sera difficile de ne pas te faire les yeux doux au boulot.'' 

La jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en allumant sa première cigarette du matin. Lorsqu'elle vit que Will lui avait envoyé une réponse, elle hésita avant d'ouvrir le message, mais elle le fit.

Une réponse brève et claire digne de lui. 

''On se voit demain matin. Tu me montreras les photos et j'examinerai le terrain. ''

Lisbeth faillit s'étouffer avec la bouffée qu'elle venait d'inhaler lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Elle se leva rapidement et n'en cru pas ses yeux lorsqu'elle vit Will. Il n'avait pas changé. Il portait toujours un uniforme mal ajusté aux couleurs ternes qui le vieillissait. Ses grands yeux bleus et tristes derrière ses lunettes l'observaient de la tête aux pieds comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était là devant lui. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient en bataille. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de se peigner. Il avait la même vieille mallette usée faite de cuir brun à la main. Il jeta un coup d’œil à la main de la jeune fille et secoua la tête.

-Tu n'as toujours pas arrêté de fumer? Demanda-t-il en observant la cigarette entre ses doigts.

Bien des gens s'offusqueraient de se faire dire ce genre de première phrase après une si longue absence, mais Lisbeth ne s'en étonna pas. C'était elle qui était partie. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une salutation chaleureuse de sa part. 

-Je n'ai jamais voulu arrêter. Je n'y ai même jamais pensé. Entre. Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte. 

Will pénétra dans la pièce et jeta un coup d’œil autour de lui et repéra vite ce pourquoi il était venu. Sans demander la permission, il s'empara du dossier et pris place sur le fauteuil et se mit à lire et à observer les photographies du bois où la fillette avait disparu. Lisbeth en profita pour aller sous la douche. Peu de photo vinrent aiguiser son don mise à part une seule. Celle où l'on pouvait voir une poupée abandonnée, gisant dans les feuilles mortes. Lisbeth revint auprès de lui fraîche comme une rose, mais toutefois cernée. 

-Tu as une tête épouvantable, tu as bu la veille? 

-Ouais. Dit-elle en observant la photographie. - Alors? Tu ressens quelque chose? 

-On doit aller où se trouvait cette poupée, je pourrai mieux me situer. Dit-il en se levant. - Il t'aura fallu ingurgiter combien de bières pour te donner le courage de me demander de l'aide?

-Tu ne veux pas savoir, allons-y. Je dois aller au bar chercher ma moto d'abord. On ne peut pas se rendre dans les petits sentiers avec ta voiture.

Ils firent le long trajet à pied côte à côte sans s'adresser un mot. Will avait pourtant des milliers de questions en tête, mais il était trop frustré pour parler. Lisbeth lui jeta un bref regard puis s'arrêta.

-Vide ton sac. Dit-elle en croisant les bras.

Le jeune homme se retourna brusquement. 

-Tu as du culot de m'écrire pour me demander un service après 2 ans sans un mot! Si ce n'était pas que la vie d'une enfant était en jeu, crois-moi je t'aurais envoyé sur les roses! S'exclama-t-il en la pointant du doigt.

-Autre chose? Demanda la jeune fille en penchant la tête. 

-J'ai suivit ton parcours. Tu as fait équipe avec un type et tu as mis fin à la vie d'un tueur en série...je ne crois pas un seul instant qu'il s'agisse d'un accident et qu'il ait cramé seul dans sa bagnole. Tu t'es procuré les codes du compte secret d'une certaine personne aux îles caïmans et fait un transfert d'argent faramineux dans un compte qui est le tien. Félicitation tu es une femme riche maintenant. Je t'ai reconnu sur les caméras de sécurité. Le blond ne te va pas très bien en passant. Ton demi-frère est mort tué par des motards, je n'ai même pas besoin de me demander qui leur a donné le tuyau après avoir cloué les pieds de ce géant à une palissade. Et tu es passée en cours...j'arrive pas à croire que tu sois passée en cours et que...

-Et? Dit Lisbeth.

-Et...et...pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais demandé un coup de main pour tout ça? Pourquoi tu n'as jamais cherché à obtenir mon soutien? 

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

-Parce que je n'en avais pas besoin Will. 

-Tu contacts les gens uniquement lorsqu'ils peuvent t'être utile? 

Lisbeth baissa la tête tout en sortant un paquet de cigarette. 

-Tu commençais à t'attacher à moi et...je ne suis pas faite pour les relations sérieuses, toi si. Je me suis éloignée pour ton bien Will. Dit-elle en s'allumant une cigarette nerveusement en gardant ses yeux au sol.

Will retira ses lunettes et les essuya rapidement à l'aide de sa chemise à carreau. 

-Oui tu m'as fait vraiment beaucoup de bien. Dit-il en riant tristement en remettant ses lunettes. 

Lisbeth pris une bouffée de sa cigarette et le regarda tristement.

-Je suis désolée. Je ne suis pas très douée pour dire au revoir. Ni pour établir des liens avec autrui. 

-Et moi donc. Je n'arrive même pas à regarder les gens dans les yeux alors...bon allez-vient allons chercher ta moto et oublions ça. Dit-il en continuant son chemin.

Ils passèrent devant le jardin d'enfant.

-Attend une seconde Will. Dit-elle en observant une scène peu habituelle.  


Lucas semblait se disputer avec Grethe et Johan était entre eux. Le grand homme blond poussa brusquement Lucas en lui ordonnant de quitter le jardin d'enfant...L'éducateur avait l'air furieux et à la fois perturbé. 

-Allons-y. Dit Lisbeth d'un air inquiet et interrogateur. 

Une fois devant le bar, elle vit sa moto au sol et dans un état lamentable.

-Bande de con! Je vais tuer quelqu'un bientôt je le jure! S'exclama-t-elle en se penchant sur son engin. 

Will se pencha et observa le véhicule. 

-Essaie de la faire démarrer.

Elle fit un essaie, mais il n'y eu qu'un bruit toussotant comme seule réponse.

-Par chance le type à côté de toi adore la mécanique. J'y jetterai un coup d’œil. Il faudra faire le reste du chemin à pied semble-t-il. Dit Will en marchant vers la forêt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plus d'indices. Toutefois, ceux-ci sont accompagnés d'une sombre constatation.

Lisbeth la cigarette au bec farfouillait dans son porte document alors qu'elle et Will stoppèrent au milieu de la forêt orangée. 

-Tu crois que c'est prudent de fumer dans une forêt? Demanda Will en la dévisageant.

La jeune fille ne le regarda pas et jeta un coup d'oeil à ses papiers.

-C'est ici qu'elle et son groupe d'amis avaient l'habitude de se retrouver pour jouer à cache cache selon le témoignage de la mère de Lucy. La poupée sur la photo devait se trouver à peu prêt ici. Dit-elle en pointant un carrée où l'herbe était abîmée ne laissant place qu'à un espace vide recouvert de traces de petits pieds et de terre humide.

Will avança de quelques pas et baissa les yeux sur les traces de pas avant de se pencher et de les toucher.

-Les enfants y jouent toujours. 

-Les parents leurs ont interdit...mais tu sais les enfants. Il est difficile de leur empêcher de faire ce qu'ils ont envie de faire parfois. Les enfants n'ont pas conscience du danger...quand ils sont entourés d'une bonne famille ce genre de menace leur échappe. Dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Will se releva et pris le document de Lisbeth qui lui fit dos en prenant une autre bouffée de nicotine tout en s'éloignant de quelques pas. Le jeune profiler avait toujours connu Lisbeth discrète sur son passé, sur ce qu'elle ressentait et en général, mais son cas semblait s'être aggravé depuis son procès. 

-Mise à part Plague. Qui côtoies-tu ces temps-ci? 

-Et toi? Dit-elle en levant finalement ses jolis yeux noirs sur lui. 

Will resta muet et évita son regard. Elle était sujette à l'isolement et même si ce qu'elle faisait de sa vie ne le regardait plus il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle. Il faut dire qu'il était plutôt mal placé pour lui suggérer de fréquenter plus de gens.

-Quelques collègues de travail. Les rumeurs circulent comme quoi Crawford voudrait que je consulte un psychiatre pour discuter afin de me garder stable lors de mes enquêtes difficiles, mais ce ne sont que des rumeurs pour l'instant. Dit Will en regardant la photo de la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds.  


-N'accepte pas! Les psychiatres ne sont pas les meilleures personnes pour aider les âmes sensibles. J'en ai une certaine expérience! S'exclama-t-elle en se retournant brusquement tout en affichant un regard très inquiet à Will. 

Le jeune profiler avait été attristé d'apprendre qu'étant jeune, la jeune fille avait été internée et attachée à son lit d'hôpital pendant 381 jours. Il fut également attristé de constater qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'envie où la confiance suffisante pour lui en parler. Toutefois, l'inquiétude que Lisbeth éprouvait face à l'idée qu'un psychiatre puisse lui faire du mal le toucha, mais il pris soin de ne pas le démontrer.

-Nous avons tous les deux une haine profonde pour les instituts psychiatriques et les professionnels de la santé mental, ça c'est certain. Nous avons également tous les deux un syndrome non diagnostiqué d'asperger ce qui fait en sorte de faire de nous des personnes plutôt insociables. Des points commun tout à fait géniaux. Dit Will avec sarcasme sans établir de contact visuel.

-J'ai toujours trouvé que nous nous ressemblions beaucoup trop. Dit-elle en lui faisait à nouveau dos.

Will trouva ensuite le courage de lever les yeux vers elle.

-C'est pour ça que ça n'a pas marché dit-moi? 

-Je te laisse seul, allez au travail. Dit-elle en s'éloignant tout en écrasant sa cigarette sous sa botte avant de s'éloigner d'avantage. 

Will se retourna alors vers le petit carrée de sable et ferma les yeux. Plusieurs feuilles orangées reprirent leur place au travers les arbres, Lisbeth disparue et un petit groupe de 7 enfants jouaient à se fabriquer des montagnes de feuille afin de s'y jeter. La petite Lucy se trouvait par mis eux. Les joues roses et coiffées de deux jolies nattes. Les mêmes que la poupée qu'elle tenait entre les mains. La petite fille construisait un berceau de feuille dans lequel elle déposa son petit enfant de coton et commença à compter tout en se cachant les yeux. Les autres enfants se précipitèrent dans plusieurs directions différentes et ce fut le silence complet à l'exception de la petite Lucy qui comptait en poussant quelques rires. 

Will se dirigea ensuite derrière un arbre. 

-Je te regarde. Vêtue de ta petite robe blanche, les cheveux dorés. Même si tu es plus âgée que les autres, tu es pure. Tu es ce que je recherche. L'idée de te couvrir la bouche et de t'amener par la force me passe à l'esprit, mais je ne souhaite pas te faire peur. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de moi. Je ne dois pas t'abîmer. Tu es trop importante. Je veux être ton mentor et non ton bourreau. Je décide plutôt d'attendre. J'attends que tu ais terminé le décompte. 

Lorsque tu retires enfin tes petites mains, tu lèves la tête et tu m'aperçois. Tu me dit bonjour. Tu me connais. Peut-être pas très bien, mais je ne représente pas une menace pour toi. 

-Je sais où ils se sont tous regroupé, tu veux que je te montre? Dis-je.

Toute excitée et ne se doutant pas un seul instant de mes véritables intentions, tu me suis.

Lisbeth revint sur ses pas après quelques minutes et vit Will marcher rapidement plusieurs mètres au loin. Il semblait tenir une main invisible dans la tienne. 

-Bon sang Will. Murmura-t-elle en courant afin de le suivre sans toutefois le déconcentrer.

-Je suis honoré de tenir ta main. Je sais qu'elle posera des gestes qui resteront gravés dans la mémoire des gens à jamais. Grâce à toi et à quelques unes de tes amies uniques, une nouvelle page d'histoire sera écrite. Tu deviendras un être que personne ne pourra jamais oublier. Grâce à moi. Je t'y aiderai. Peut-être es-tu trop jeune encore pour comprendre, mais je te garderai avec moi jusqu'à ce que tu saisisses l'importance que tu as. 

Lisbeth aperçu Will se diriger vers un sombre recoin où une pile de branches étaient entassées. Lorsqu'il les délogea, il découvrit une grotte. La jeune fille sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Elle était à la fois terrorisée et pleine d'espoir. Will entra à l'intérieur et c'est alors que la petite fille disparue. 

-Mon dessin n'est pas encore terminé. Dit Will en relevant la tête pour apercevoir une écriture gravée dans la pierre. 

-Will..tu es de retour? 

-Oui. Tu peux entrer. Jette un coup d'oeil. 

[Dieu dit] « Je te connaissais avant même de t'avoir formé dans le ventre de ta mère ; je t'avais mis à part pour me servir avant même que tu sois né  . Et je t'avais destiné à être mon porte-parole auprès des nations. » 

-Jérémie 1:5. Murmura Lisbeth. 

Will se retourna vers la jeune fille et ne paru ne pas comprendre. 

-Qu'as-tu vu? Demanda-t-elle.

-Les fantasmes irrationnels d'un homme de foi. 

-Que peut-on en déduire? Est-elle en vie? 

-Je le crois. Son but n'est pas de tuer ces jeunes filles. 

-Pourquoi dis-tu ''ces''? Il n'y a pas eu d'autre cas d'enlèvement depuis 1 an. 

-Ce kidnappeur est patient. Il obéit à un être supérieur qui lui dit quand et comment agir. Je pouvais sentir la présence d'une autre personne dans sa tête. Toujours là prêt de lui. Il veut les modeler et leur donner un rôle.

-Lequel?

-C'est à toi de le découvrir. La religion. Voilà la source de tout ceci. Il te faudra creuser Lisbeth.

Soudain, Will observa une autre écriture au mur. Une gravure enfantine. Différente de la citation écrite plus haut. Le nom ''Lucy'' ainsi qu'une illustration naïve d'une petite fille sur son cheval. 

-Will, regarde au fond. Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Lisbeth en pointant non loin derrière lui. 

Le jeune profiler observa et vit ce qui ressemblait à un arc. Il se pencha et le pris dans sa main. C'est alors qu'il se retrouva à nouveau dans la tête de celui qu'il traquait. Il se mit à trembler et à pleurer à chaude larme. 

-Je te croyais unique. Je me suis trompé. Mon erreur te coûtera la vie. Je suis désolé Lucy, mais je te promets qu'il ne pourra pas m'empêcher de t'offrir une présentation digne de celle que tu es. Même s'il n'est pas d'accord. Il ne manque plus que ceci. Dit-il en regardant l'arc dans sa main. 

C'est alors qu'il entendit Will et Lisbeth s'approcher. 

-On approche. Je ne peux terminer mon dessin. Il ne manquait que si peu de chose. Dis-je avant de m'enfuir. Qu'ais-je fait? Il était si prêt de nous. Si prêt de nous Lisbeth! S'exclama Will en quittant la grotte rapidement pour courir jusqu'à la rivière la jeune fille sur les talons. 

C'est alors qu'à leur grand effroi, Will et Lisbeth retrouvèrent le corps de la petite Lucy gisant prêt de la paisible rivière. Allongée dans les feuilles tel qu'elle l'avait fait avec une réplique de sa petite poupée si précieuse. 

-Je lui ai fait un berceau de feuilles soigneusement choisies. Les plus belles. Je t'ai bordé pour la dernière fois. 

Lisbeth observa la jeune fille avant de fermer les yeux. Ses petits yeux étaient clos. Des traces de doigts bleutés pouvaient se voir contre son cou et sa robe blanche était impeccable...excepté dans la région de l'intimité. 

-Will. Dit-moi qu'elle n'a pas été. Murmura Lisbeth.

-Tu es devenue une femme aujourd'hui petite Lucy. Tu as saigné. Tu m'as ainsi prouvé que tu n'étais qu'une femme...et non pas l'être divin que je recherchais. L'être qu'il recherchait. J'ai dû mettre fin à ton existence. Pour moi tu resteras toujours un être divin. Je suis désolé, mais je dois le servir et lui obéir. Je dépose cette petite couronne dorée autour de ta jolie tête. Peut-être pourras-tu revenir quand le moment viendra et devenir celle que j'espérais. 

Lisbeth se laissa tomber dans les feuilles et s'assit en baissant la tête. Will revint à lui et se dépêcha de nettoyer l'arc dans la rivière afin d'y enlever ses traces. Il déposa ensuite l'arc contre le petit bras de la fillette et se releva.

-Ceci n'est pas mon dessin, mais celui de cet être qui me parle et m'influence. Allez vient Lisbeth il faut appeler la police. Dit-il en l'aidant à se remettre debout.


End file.
